Brock and Marley
by WitChan
Summary: Brock spends an unpleasant time with Marley.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

A man named Brock relaxed on the mountain stoop, smiling. Why? Because, he's dreaming about a load of girls having sex with him. All were extremely attractive, too. Everyday and night, he dreamed about this. In the real world, however, most girls rejected him. Even the ones that fall for him lied, claiming that they were teasing him. That hurt his feelings.

Anyway, a gothic girl named Marley appeared out of nowhere. She had a backpack on her back, too. Seeing Brock laying on the mountain slope, she smiled. When she first met Brock, he was the only thing she ever think about because he was cute. For days, she searched for him and now, she found him. She rushed towards him, she then jumped up top of him, giving Brock a surprise.

"Marley? What are you doing he-"

Marley cut him as she attacked his lips with hers. Her tongue reached his for a french-kiss. Brock pushed Marley off of him, ending the kiss. "Why did you do that, Brock? You know you want some," Marley asked. Brock moved back, but Marley followed him.

"I'm not trying to act mean, but I don't think you're hot. You're the least attractive girl I've ever met," Brock replied, but that didn't stop Marley because she didn't care what he thinks about her. Brock thought about how ugly she was, being the only girl around his age group not to appear in his sexual fantasies.

Turning around, he ran off. Marley went after him. This was pointless because Brock's not a great runner, while Marley can run very fast. Reaching towards her crush, she grabbed his balls and squeezed them. Yelping, he fell down, and Marley continued the assault.

"Please stop! I'll do whatever you want!" Brock begged.

Flipping Brock over, she said, "That's what I like to hear. Now take off your clothes."

Doing as told, Brock removed his clothes. After exposing his naked body, he asked, "Okay, now what?"

"Lay down so I can suck your cock," Marley replied, and Brock laid down.

Kneeling, she guided towards his cock to suck it. She then pushed her fingers deep inside his ass. Brock didn't like that, but he had to take it. Otherwise, it would be the end for his balls. He moaned, every thrust Marley made from his ass felt painful, but not from his dick. She moaned too as she made slurping sounds, enjoyed the taste of Brock's big manhood.

To Brock, this was scary, scarier than anything during his adventures with Ash and Pikachu, when they encountered horrific events such as him turning into a doll. It felt like a nightmare but sadly, it wasn't. And the worst part is that he left his Pokemon back at home.

Moving her head faster, she looked him again with those creepy eyes of hers. Her other hand wrapped the bottom of his dick to jerk it, so she can hurry and taste his love-goo. A minute later, his cock ejaculated, filling his semen inside Marley's mouth. Letting go of his penis and anus, she tasted it. She swallowed it seconds later, saying, "Nutritious."

Now she slowly removed each cloth from her body, teasing Brock. As she slid her panties on the floor, she gave a pat on her own ass. She then took care of her shoes. Laying down, she spread her legs. "Lick my cunt good," Marley demanded.

Brock went on his stomach, while sticking his tongue out. Touching the rapist's clitoris, he began licking it hard. Marley moaned, her hand gripped the right breast and two of her fingers squeezed the nipple. She didn't leave the other nipple unoccupied as she pinched it lightly, too. The feeling from her wet cunt was incredible, she knew Brock could lick it good like this.

"Oh Brock," Marley said. Brock dripped tears out of his eyes, wanting this to end now. He blamed himself for not staying at home, but it wasn't really his fault. He was being a rape victim of her at the wrong time. Marley, however, really enjoyed this like the dominant person she was. She never felt powerful like this until now.

Marley reached her climax minutes later, the love juices blasted all over Brock's sad face. "Wipe it... off of... you... and taste it..." Marley said, trying to calm down. Wiping the juices off of his face, he put it inside his mouth to taste it. "Now swallowed... it..." He did, and Marley's breathing returned to normal. "Bend down."

He bent down, and Marley got up. Getting a sudden kick in the testicles, he screamed. That was well planned because Marley wanted to weaken him more, if he tried to run away again and successfully escaped. Planting her knees on the ground, she slapped Brock's buttocks as she moved towards it to rim between the crack. Going deep, she rimmed all over it. She didn't care how bad it tastes. All she cared about was having fun with Brock.

Speaking of Brock, he didn't like the rimming. Marley thrusting his ass was ten times worse. In fact, this course with Marley was a complete disaster. He wouldn't mind being raped by a prettier girl, though.

The Goth finally ended her licking and it lasted ten minutes, much to Brock's huge embarrassment. She then flipped her victim to french-kiss him. Tasting shit from Marley's tongue makes him wanna puke. Ending the kiss, she bent down and said, "Do me, and you better not stop until I say so."

He did it, and he felt extremely uncomfortable tasting more shit. Making a shot fart on him, she giggled. "Excuse me," Marley said. Brock cried again. He never fantasized about rimming a cute chick's ass, them doing his, and fingering it because it's not his thing. Ass fisting and farting at one's mouth being included too.

"You can stop now," Marley said, and Brock quickly moved away from her ass. Facing the ground, he sobbed loudly. Tasting an ass for thirty-minute was complete torture. Marley watched him as she smiled, being a total, evil bitch.

"Kill me..." Brock said.

"I'm not losing a hot stud like yourself. Now fuck me, and you better do it good. But first..."

Pushing Brock flat on the ground, she stomped hard on his balls, and that really hurt like hell. He screamed louder this time. After his fifteen second screeching, he panted. She bent down again, and Brock slowly moved towards her. He then pushed his manhood deep inside her vagina. Both moaned again. The feeling was fantastic.

"Fuck me, faster," Marley demanded.

Slapping his hands on her waists, he pushed his hips faster. Marley enjoyed the wet sounds her pussy was making. Her tits were bouncing with every thrust, too, almost in the same rate as Brock's swollen balls. Also, their breathing became heavier. It looked like Brock was about to collapse.

Both finally climaxed, Brock ejaculated his sperm inside Marley's womb. He fell on the ground as both calmed down. After a while, Marley crawled closer to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Not done yet," Marley said, and Brock didn't like the sound of that. Retrieving her backpack, she unzipped it to show a thick strapon to Brock and he gasped.

"Oh no..." Brock said.

Wearing it, she said, "Bend down again."

Right after he bent down, he squealed as Marley pushed the strapon deep inside his anus. Her hips were already moving fast, too. Despite Brock falling down, she kept going. That, too, is something he didn't fantasize at all. Sometime later, she ended the pegging. His ass felt sore and it bled.

"Now I'm done," Marley said, putting her clothes and shoes back on. She then put her strap-on back inside her backpack. Moving down, she raised Brock's chin and said, "Bye, baby. See you later."

She kissed him one more time before leaving. Brock cried more. He couldn't move. Minutes later, he reached up top of a cliff without any clothes on. He thought about committing suicide after what just happened between him and Marley and it was ugly. "Good bye, cruel world," Brock said. He jumped off the cliff, then he landed on the ground, breaking his body.

A few months later, Brock woke up in the hospital, looking confused. He had medical cloth all over him. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital," a Nurse Joy said as she went inside the room. Brock was happy to see a pretty face. "You were in a coma for three months."

"I see," Brock said. "How much longer am I supposed to stay here?"

"Three more months. Your body was badly broken that it required six months to fully heal," Nurse Joy replied.

"Ah," Brock said.

"By the way, a friend of yours should arrive here in a minute. She brought you here and she sat near you throughout your coma," Nurse Joy reminded. She left the room.

Seconds later, Marley came in and Brock screamed like a girl. "Oh, baby! I knew you would wake up!" Marley exclaimed.

"HELP!" Brock screamed again, but it lasted short as Marley silenced him with a duct tape.

Closing the curtains and locking the door, she said, "Time to dance naked!"

Taking her clothes off, she climbed on the bed and started dancing with various sexual moves. The nightmare continued for poor Brock.

The End


End file.
